


Forte

by being_alive



Series: what happens on the gration (stays on the gration) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Dom/sub, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Lord van Hydrus," Tilla greets from her spot on the bed, smiling and sitting up to give him a lazy salute. The door clicks shut behind Regula as he stops mid-step.
Relationships: Regula van Hydrus/Warrior of Light
Series: what happens on the gration (stays on the gration) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Forte

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem and his name is _Regula van Hydrus._

As long as Tilla can remember, her mother had always cautioned her against her tendency to push the limits whenever possible. Now, as Tilla examines herself in a piece of reflective paneling in the small bathroom attached to Regula's personal quarters aboard the _Gration_ , she can't help but to imagine the look of scandalized disappointment that would no doubt have taken up residence upon her mother's face if she were able to see her now. 

The thought is almost enough to make Tilla chuckle as she picks up her pack from beside her, even if she does miss her mother and other companions dearly. Per her request, Regula had retrieved her pack from storage and given it to her before leaving to go about whatever business it is that a Legatus does aboard a Garlean airship currently idling outside of an unbreachable floating city. He had given it to her without question, though not before letting her know that anything that could possibly be used as a weapon had been removed. 

Luckily for her, however, whoever had been assigned the task of sorting through her pack hadn't deemed either her replacement harp strings or her stockings to be potential risks, even if she doesn't intend to use them as such. Tilla removes both from her pack, but sets the harp strings to the side while unfolding the stockings. She balances on one foot to pull a stocking up one leg, and then does the same for the other. She pulls up her smalls last and adjusts the tops of the stockings around her thighs before examining herself once more. 

There isn't enough of a difference between her and Regula in regards to their heights for his undershirt to be truly big on her, but even so the sleeves are slightly too long for her arms and though the fabric stretches tight around her breasts, the bottom hem still falls to the tops of her thighs. The stockings fit more tightly than she remembers them fitting her before, but then again she has been aboard the _Gration_ for near a fortnight now, so she figures that it only makes sense that things would fail to fit the same as they did when she was adventuring. 

They still serve their purpose regardless, and that purpose is to accentuate her thighs. 

She runs her fingers quickly through the dark strands of her hair in attempt to get it somewhat neat before returning to the bedroom to wait. She lays back on the bed and hums, fingers drumming idly across her stomach until, at long last, she hears the sound of footsteps outside the door.

"Lord van Hydrus," Tilla greets from her spot on the bed, smiling and sitting up to give him a lazy salute. The door clicks shut behind Regula as he stops mid-step. Finally, he pulls his helmet off in one swift motion and lets it clatter to the floor. His mouth parts slightly at the sight of her, though tension still remains between his dark brows. Before she has a chance to say anything else, he strides forward and all but pulls her from the bed. 

Her heart sinks as she wonders if she has somehow managed to anger him. Tilla stumbles just slightly in her departure from the bed but Regula rights her and presses his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Tilla had hoped to inspire at least some effect on him, but this is already going much better than she had hoped, especially considering that he isn't angry as she had feared. His lips leave hers to trail a line of kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"Rough day?" she asks as his teeth scrape against her neck, hands fumbling at the belt holding the skirt of his armor in place. It takes a few tries but she manages to undo it so that it, the skirt, and the plating around his waist fall the the floor, allowing her to feel the press of his hardening cock through the front of his breeches. His hand come to rest on her hips, his metal-encased fingers splaying heavy against her, as he says, voice low, "Well, it has certainly improved now."

Her own hands dip down to undo the ties holding her smalls in place. They fall away, fluttering to her feet until she kicks them away. Her hands go to the hem of the stockings next.

"Leave those on, Tilla," Regula orders, grabbing her hands quicker than she has time to react. She simply nods in return, lips parting slightly. He leans in to kiss her again, but not for nearly as long as she would like.

"Face the wall," he says upon pulling away, and heat pulses low within her at the tone of his voice. She does so, and waits for him. Confusion overtakes her at the sound of his footsteps moving away from her and at the sound of a drawer opening and then shutting again. 

Before she has a chance to ask what he's doing, Regula is standing behind her again. He pins her to the wall, caging her in with his body and nudging her thighs apart with one of his before replacing his thigh with his hands. He quickly smears a cold gel along her inner thighs and then pulls his hands away, leading her to make a small sound of disappointment when he doesn't touch her anywhere else. 

She can head the sound of the rustling of fabric and clinking of plate as he pulls his breeches down. His cock is hard and hot as he slots it between the cleft of her thighs. Tilla moans at the feeling, her own wetness mingling with the gel, and braces herself against the wall with her hands.

"Tighten your thighs," Regula says, voice low in her ear. She does so and a low groan pulls itself from his throat. He rocks his hips against hers, the slide of his cock made easy by both the gel and the steadily growing wetness from her sex. Every so often, the head of his cock strokes against her clit, drawing gasps from her and stoking the fires of pleasure slowly building up inside of her. It's not enough to bring her to her peak, but even so, it's still enough to make her squirm against him. 

The pace he sets is slow but steady, his hands at her waist helping to hold her in place as he all but ruts against her, until he eventually comes with her name on his lips and his fingers clutching tightly enough at her hips to bruise. His cock jerks between her legs, painting her thighs with his warm seed. 

He sags against for a long moment, forehead pressed to the crown of her head and the breastplate he hadn't bothered to take off digging into the flesh of her back through the weave of her borrowed undershirt. Regula rests his head on her shoulder, catching his breath before starting to pull back. Tilla relaxes her stance, causing his cock to slip out from between her thighs. She takes a step back as well and that's when she sees that not all of his release had been caught by her thighs and instead paints the wall in a small white splatter.

"Lick it off," Regula orders, as if seeing it at the same time as her, and steps back fully from her. Tilla looks over her shoulder at him in surprise and he simply nods. She turns back to the wall and drops to her knees to do just that. 

He rests his heavy hand on her hair and strokes it as she cleans his seed off the wall with the flat of her tongue. Regula tugs at her hair mere moments after she finishes and she turns her gaze up to him. He murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like _good girl_ before saying, louder, "Stand up, Tilla."

She does so, and turns towards him before asking, "What would you have me do now?"

"I would have you sit on my face," he tells her, eyes still blown black. Her heart almost skips a beat at not only his words but the way in which he says them and at the look on his face as well. Despite having just peaked, Regula still looks at her as hungrily as he had when he had first walked in and seen her. Even as heat grows within her, uncertainty begins to spring up as well.

"Are you certain? My thighs are far from," she begins, but pauses to think of a satisfactory word, before continuing, "Small."

Regula gives a small huff of laughter and shake of his head before telling her, "In the eyes of an Eorzean, perhaps. Thankfully, I do not share such savage notions."

Tilla simply raises her eyebrows in response, unsure of whether to feel flattered or offended. He walks over the bed, pulling off his gauntlets and tucking his cock back into his breeches, and beckons her over. Regula makes no comment when she tugs her borrowed shirt off over her head or when she pulls the stockings down and off, soiled as they are by a combination of the gel and his seed. 

He removes no other pieces of armor or clothing and simply lays down on the bed in one smooth motion. Hesitantly, she crawls onto the bed and joins him. After taking a deep breath to steady herself, she moves up and straddles his face, though she remains kneeling rather than immediately bearing down on him.

Regula hums an unfamiliar tune as his hands stroke up and down the outsides of her thighs, long fingers callused but gentle, as she tries to relax on top of him. She looks down at him, her eyes meeting his blue ones as he gives her a slight nod. His nod is the only warning she gets before his soft touch turns harder as he stops stroking her thighs in favor of grabbing onto the flesh of her ass and pulling her down onto him, seemingly uncaring of the mixture of seed and gel turning tacky on her inner thighs. 

Tilla gasps, bracing her hands against the wall, as his lips make contact with the lips of her sex. He parts her with his tongue, finding her wet despite her hesitation. She can feel him smile against her as his grip tightens and he pulls her even closer still, sucking on the lips of her sex before turning his attention to her clit. A moan tears free from her throat as she resists the urge to grind down on him. 

She isn't the only one moaning, she notes, marveling at the fact that he could garner so much enjoyment from this act through the fog of her pleasure. Even as Regula licks at her clit, he relaxes the grip of one of his hands to instead dip his fingers into the cleft of her ass, the tip of his index finger circling around the hole that has, until now, remained untouched during the weeks they have spent together. 

Tilla jerks at the feeling, startled even as heat pulses through her anew, and just barely avoids knocking his nose. She thinks she can feel and hear him chuckle against her and his hand returns to its former spot. Another time, she tells herself, when her thighs aren't shaking and the only thing keeping her up is his strong, steady grip on her. Instead, he turns from licking her to wrapping his lips around her clit and _sucking_. 

This is all it takes to send her over the edge as she comes with what might as well be a scream, uncaring of who might hear her. She very nearly slumps down onto him as she rides out the waves of her pleasure, but manages to keep herself up as she tries to pull away instead, after the pulses have subsided.

"You and I are far from finished, Tilla," Regula tells her, voice low and rough, his fingers tightening on her thighs. Tilla looks down at him in shock before giving him a tremulous smile at the look in his eyes. His eyes are still more black than blue as he looks up at her just as hungrily as he had earlier, if not even more so now. She settles back down atop his face, and prepares herself for a long, though pleasurable, night as he pulls her in closer to resume his ministrations.


End file.
